Beneath Your Beautiful
by PepperMiles
Summary: "It shatters me to the fullest. It torn me apart. Never had I imagined I would be this broken. Never had I imagined I will fell apart from it. Never had I imagined he will do this to me. Never had I imagined I will make myself indiscernible to the eyes of the ones I loved. I wonder how I ended up into this." - Hermione G.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: This is my first Dramione story. Will edit soon after I finish the last chapter. It will just be few. Hope you'll love it. Enjoy!**

_It tears me up. I tried to hold on but it hurts too much. I tried to forgive but it's not enough to make it all okay. – Broken Strings, James Morrison_

* * *

><p><em> It shatters me to the fullest. It torn me apart. Never had imagined I would be this broken. Never had I imagined I will fell apart from it. Never had I imagined he will do this to me. Never had I imagined I will make myself indiscernible to the eyes of the ones I loved. I wonder how I ended up into this.<em>

* * *

><p>My life seems to be perfect. I have a loving fiancé, a bundle of joy comes on our way and I have two wonderful best friend. Everything fall into the right place after the battle of Hogwarts. We won the war. We defeated Voldemort. Death Eaters and murderers has been sent to Azkaban. We buried those who died but we kept them in our hearts. We lived in peace as much as we dear. But there is something that I missed. My parents.<p>

I obliviated them for their protection. I erased their memories of mine so they will never be tortured to death for them to say where I am. I casted a spell to make them unplottable to the death-eaters and sent them after to Australia. Far enough to keep them safe. They said, it was the bravest thing I did. I did not falter. I did not cried. I moved on with my life. I moved on with the family that almost adopted me. I am in which happy. Happy indeed.

I ignored things which seems to be petty to me. But I was wrong, very wrong. The past has been horrible to which I decided I'll make the rest of life to be happy. So far, as I see it, it's perfect. But never had I imagined, more worst things will happen.

It has been three years since the battle of Hogwarts. That was the day Ron and I have relinquish our hidden feelings. Our journey of finding someone to love has been set off under the foundation of Hogwarts, inside the chamber of secrets. It was the very first kiss that made me believe that there is a life ahead of us. No matter if Voldermort was still alive that time. After that, I fought hard. Hard enough to save and cherish the aftermath.

Together, we accepted the rewards of the sweet victory. We may mourn for those we buried but nothing felt equal to the happiness in me. We dated innocently for a year, the time we helped built and repaired the Hogwarts. The same year we came back for our studies and finished it outstandingly. Life has been full of excitement for me.

I trained to be a Healer after we graduated in Hogwarts. He, together with Harry, trained to be an Auror which surprisingly they excelled. How I miss the years of bickering because they wanted me to do their homework. Our future has been starting very well but I did not see what's coming to me.

After setting our career off the road and saving some, Ron and I moved in a flat near the Ministry of Magic. It was small yet it feels so homey. That was the only time we got to be intimate. We were so young that we chose to be traditional. We never experimented anything new. I thought it was okay but like I said, I was very wrong.

We we're living together for two years. My life has never been so much perfect until the day I was promoted. I got the position of Head of Emergency Department. I advanced in my career within a year of experience as a Healer and a year as an Intern. Everything seems to be perfect to me but it's not. I thought he was happy for me. Jealous eats him. He was struggling to get the position where Harry was, head of the Auror in-training. However, he didn't. He was confident that Harry would backed him up for the position he vacated. Harry did help but he still didn't get the position. The result of the performance evaluation was just average and satisfactory for him to stay being employed.

Much to his dismay, the position was awarded from the one of the house he hated the most, Slytherin. Blaise Zabini, though a former Slytherin, rose above expectation. Aside from avoiding taking the dark mark to be a death eater. He helped built the Hogwarts. He spent part of his wealth to build a new reputation. A good reputation. He was then offered a position similar to his current. He want to be Harry's partner however he was ranked lower than Harry.

From then on, even though he doesn't show how frustrated he was with that and how jealous he was with me, he stayed silent. He became snappier most of the time, though he apologized immediately. I thought it will past but never had I imagined it will ruined us.

_AN: Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please have some comment and suggestion. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Odd Things

**AN: I think I'll be updating every week? I don't know. I have work and it eats a lot of my time but I love writing so I might update more. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Found myself at your door. Just like all those times before. I'm not sure how I got there. All roads they lead me here. – The Last Time, Taylor Swift<em>

* * *

><p>It was mid of June that I felt different. I felt sick. Maybe because of the weather. It was moody as always. It always changes every day. Some days it's dry and some days it's wet. Some days that it is too hot and some days it is too cold. Well, we cannot change weather but we could do things for our comfort because of little magic. Oh! I love being a witch.<p>

It was Thursday morning. I woke up little groggy due to lack of sleep recently. As a healer, I have to tend patients even beyond my shift. Sometimes, I doubled my shift just to tend the urgent matter. Ron was still sleeping beside me with his mouth slightly open. I could hear his snore. It sounds disgusting but he was cute and funny. With that thought, I giggled. I traced my pointing finger from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose. Then, I cupped his cheeks and slowly closed his mouth. His eyes fluttered but did not wake up. I smiled. I reached his lips and give it a peck. I still could remember the first time he kissed me. It was sweet but needy. It was full of longing and hope. It made me strong in our weak point. He made me strong. I clung to that strength and hope that we'll win. I smiled at the thought.

Before going out of bed, I kissed him again the tip of his nose and he stirred. However, he just turned his back with his eyes still closed. He must be tired from yesterday's work. Who wouldn't? He was given a case. Not just any other case. It was Parkinson's family case. He, together with Harry, needs to find an evidence for them to raid the family estate. It was rumored that Parkinson's hid forbidden dark items and trade it to other dark wizards. After the fall of Voldemort, his allies or followers were sent to Azkaban. However, there were few, mostly the spawns, who gathers and when time comes, will take revenge the new ministry especially to the boy who lived and defeated their dark lord. It will take time but I hope it won't be soon.

I went to the bathroom and readied myself for work. I felt nauseous. I don't know why. I just felt so sick. I cooked breakfast when I heard the sprinklings of water from our bedroom. He must be awake now and readying himself. I prepared the table and placed the cooked dish in the table. It was just bacon and egg. I toasted bread for its partner. The food smells so good that I even closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I must be so dazed with the food I cooked that I haven't noticed Ron.

"Morning." He said slumping at the chair beside me. He said it very simple. No endearment like he used to. No kiss and tap. Just like that.

"Good morning, my dear." I greeted him smilingly. He looked at me and irked his eyebrow. It was like there was something odd I said. I was hoping he would give me a morning kiss or hug but I received none. He just shrugged and turned to get the food on the table. _How odd?_ I thought. I was hurt a little for the odd acts he showed. It was cold. I felt like I was a stranger or just a guest in our flat. I turned away my gaze and erased my thoughts about. It that might haunt me later if I delve into it.

I took some of the bacon and egg. As I taste it, I sensed that there something different in it. I felt something foul in my tongue that felt differently. It tasted like bile. I could feel pressure inside my stomach going up through my throat. With that, I ran to the kitchen sink and threw all the food that I have ate. I was on verge of dizziness when I heard Ron.

"Oh 'Mione! That's gross. Can't you see I'm eating?!" I was shocked when he said that. I was on the verge of crying when he continue. "What's with you? Are you sick?" I wanted to believe that he's concern but he didn't sound like one.

I straighten up and cleaned the mess in the sink. I walked back to him and grab my plate. I was not in the mood for an argument so I just said "Sorry. I am not in the mood and I felt sick." I turned my heels and dumped the plate in the sink. I walked away and turned to the floo and went straight to St. Mungo's Hospital.

_What's with him? _ I asked myself. _I knew he's not in the mood due to the stress but why he was like that?_ I frowned at the questions. I was not in the mood and I felt so sick. I felt pressure in my stomach. I might throw up any moment. I walked briskly unto to my office. When I got in, I ran immediately at the private loo. I threw up again and again. When I felt my stomach empty, I straighten up and looked into the mirror. I looked pale. I felt nauseous. I touched my neck to check if I'm warm but I just felt a cold skin. It must be the lack of sleep. It must be it.

I went through my table and called the intern that was assigned to me. She was already checking the list of patients that I instructed her check.

"Vicky, are you done visiting the patients?" I asked.

"Yes, Healer Granger." She put the checklist of patients at the top of my table and looked up to me. She frowned. "You're pale. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh that. Yes. I'm quiet okay. Just a bit nauseous." I answered.

"Why?" she asked again.

"It must be the weather or the lack of sleep." I smiled.

"Oh. You know you should rest. You really look not in good condition."

"I'll be fine Vicky." I smiled a bit. "Just do what I have instructed. I'll be doing some rounds also." I got up but I stopped. I closed my eyes. I breathed deeply. Maybe Vicky was right. I need some rest.

"Are you really alright, Healer Granger?" she asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I took the board and read some records of the patients. She walked away unto her table and read some files. She was glancing at me every second. "I'll be fine, Vicky. Don't worry." I said.

As I was about to walk out, I was hit with a heavy dizziness and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please have some review. It will boost my ideas. I do accept negative comments and critics. Don't worry I love them! It hones my writing. Thank you!<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Something Wonderful

**AN: I don't know what to say. This chapter is just one of the opening. Just relax and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em> These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive. These are the moments I'll remember all my life. I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more. – I Could Not Ask For More, Edwin McCain<em>

* * *

><p>Streaks of light blinded me as I open my eyes. I closed my eyes again. I heard voices around me. I felt numbness all over my body. I tried to remember what happen when I heard a familiar voice.<p>

"'Mione, are you okay?" said a familiar voice. I slowly opened my eyes. At my left side, there is a blurry figure of a person. She spoke again. "'Mione?" I focused at the blurry figure until it became clear to my eyes. Her hair is long flaming red. When I came to view her face, she has freckles along the apple of her cheeks through the bridge of her nose. It's the sister of my boyfriend, the wife of my best friend, my very best girlfriend and the mother of my soon-to-be-godson. Ginny Potter. She held my arms tightly I a flinched. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I smiled a bit to her. I moved upward for me to sit. She help me to gain the position I wanted. She patted my pillow and put it behind my back. My backs aches after long hours of sleep. I looked around the room and saw Molly. I beamed at her. "Hi Molly!"

"Hi dear! How are you feeling now?" She walked closer to me and kissed me at my forehead. "Shall I call the doctor now?" she asked.

"I'm okay now. My back hurts a little. Maybe because I slept for so long." I said.

"What happen 'Mione?" Ginny asked still holding my forearms. I turned my head to Ginny as I reminisce the events before I got here.

"I don't know exactly. But I wasn't feeling well when I woke up this morning. I threw up a lot and I felt nauseous." I heard a gasp from Ginny and Molly seems getting a conclusion but kept quiet. "I went to the office and review some records of my patients. I talked to Vicky, my intern. She said I looked pale and not in good condition. I still insisted to work because I thought it's just a lack of sleep. Then when I was about to hit the knob of the door, I felt a heavy dizziness and everything went black. After that, I don't know what happen." I told them while fiddling with my fingers, skipping the odd events earlier the morning.

"How are you feeling now? Are you still dizzy?" Molly asked again while reaching my hand and clutched it with hers. She nibbled my pulse, sensing something to confirm her conclusion.

"I'm better now, Molly." I looked at her smilingly. "Why are you here? Where's Ron?" I asked worriedly.

"He was here an hour ago because someone owled him. He just told us that he's going back to his office because he needs to finish some reports." Ginny said with a sarcastic voice. I knew she did not like it. "Ron was informed by your intern named Vicky that you fainted this morning. Ron rushed immediately here. He told Harry to inform us so we went to look after you."

"Oh." I was hurt a little knowing Ron won't stay here to look after me. But I knew he's working on an important case so I let it go. "Thank you for tending me." I smiled at them.

"He's really such a bloody prat!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Language, Ginevra!" Molly said.

"Mom! He must leave Hermione here with us. I mean, he's the boyfriend! He must prioritized her first than his work. He didn't even asked the tending healer of her condition." I winced at her outburst. She was really mad at her brother for leaving me like that. I knew that I'm not in grave condition but truth to be told, I was hurt because he just left me like that. Thanks to his mother and sister, they were here to tend me. I smiled sadly at her. She touched my cheeks and rubbed it by his thumb. "I hope he'll finish soon, Hermione. So he'll be here with you." She smiled faintly.

"Ginevra, you should be swearing like that. You must know that your child is hearing it even if he's not yet out." Molly scolded her. To cut off the tension, I focused on my soon-to-be-godson, Little James.

"Oh Gin! How was baby James?" I asked reaching her big bump. She's seven months now with her first baby with Harry. One year after the war, Harry proposed to Ginny. They've been together for three years before he asked Ginny to be his wife. They are currently living in our former safe house, Harry's god father's house, at 12 Grimmauld Place. Their love story was broadcasted top the Wizarding world as one of the happiest event happened after the war. I smiled at the thought of it. _When will Ron have guts to propose?_

"He's squirming and kicking a lot." Ginny said. "Harry always speaks to him when we're at home. He's promising him that he will teach him the Quidditch when he starts walking." We laughed at it. When our laughed died down, she continued "Harry is so excited to see him. We are so excited to welcome him to this world." I smiled ate her.

We managed to talk a lot for an hour while Molly prepared food for me. She excused herself to talk to the healer that was assigned to me. She got a worried look on her face. When she returned back, she was with Healer Belle, my attending physician. The Healer talked to Molly. She instructed to leave us for a moment and bring Ginny along with her. Ginny squeezed my arm and kissed my left cheek. She turned around and reached for the hand of her mother. As Ginny and Molly closed the door behind them, Healer Belle turned around and beamed at me.

"Hi Healer Belle!" I smiled at her. She came closer to me and check my heartbeat and pulse. It was the same thing I do when I'm doing my rounds. "What's wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing Healer Granger! You just have to rest for the next three days. I assumed that you we're lacking of sleep?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. About that. I haven't have enough sleep for the past days due to our work. You know how it is, right?" I said.

She nodded at me as she wrote something on her board. She looked at me again and talked. "Healer Granger, you must need to rest a little bit more than usual. You need to be careful from now on. You need to eat lots of fruits and vegetables. You need relax and don't stress yourself too much." I frowned at her. I might be have a serious problem. _What would it be?_ I thought. "Oh don't worry Healer Granger. What you have felt this morning: dizziness and vomiting were only signs-"

"Signs of what illness?" I interrupted her. Flood of facts came through my mind immediately, looking for answers for the health condition.

"-Of being being pregnant." She finished. I was struck with her words. I tried to put her words together. I tried to remember what happen to me. I tried to let it sink it in me.

"Oh." I gasped when I realized and concluded that all that happened to were signs of being pregnant.

"Healer Granger?" she tilted lower her head. "Are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her wide eyed and beamed.

"I. . . I am pregnant?" tucking my tummy.

"Yes. You've heard me right. You are on your nine weeks. Your bump might show on your twelve."

I looked down at my stomach and touch my tummy. Someone is growing inside me. Someone who will be wonderful. Something I could be proud of. I looked at Healer Belle again and gave her my gratitude. She nodded at me.

"But Healer Granger, aside from what I advised to you, you should be very careful. Your unborn child is very fragile. It might not holds strong enough. So you must be careful and don't stress yourself too much. You must lessen you load of work."

"I will. And thank you." I nodded to her.

"I will just be giving you potions that will make you and your child strong and healthy. You must really take care of yourself. I hope Ron will help you through and through." She beamed at me again and left.

I hugged and smiled to myself. This must be great news for Ron.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please have some review. It will boost my ideas. I do accept negative comments and critics. Don't worry I love them! It hones my writing. Thank you!<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**_AN: This chapter is a bit I don't know exactly. Lol! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't anything. Just the plot. All thanks to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_don't know where we are. But can you bring me to here again? I don't know why we've come. But something in me will never fear again. – All The Wrong Places, Example_

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the white ceiling. I was left alone because the visitor's time is up. I am still waiting for Ron to show up. I am so eager to tell him the good news. I didn't say anything to Molly when she asked what the cause of fainting. I remember what she said earlier.<p>

_As Healer Belle turned backed and walked away from the room, Molly and Ginny re-entered the room. She looked so worried but I smiled at her. Her creased forehead loosened as she saw me smiling at her. She smiled a bit as she walked near me. I know she knew. She has suspicion. But I'd rather not talk to them first. I want Ronald know about my condition. I want to surprise him._

_"Hermione, dear." Molly said reaching my hand and squeeze it lightly. "What's the problem with your health?" she asked._

_I stared at her pleading eyes. She wanted to know but I can't. "Molly, I'm fine. Healer Belle told me that I just lack of sleep. I just need to have a rest." I answered back. I knew that it is not what she's expecting me to answer to her._

_"Okay." She squeezed my hand again. "We're just here in case you will have a problem with your health. We are a family now." She reached my forehead and kissed it. "You are also a daughter of mine." She beamed tom me._

_"Thanks Molly." I said. "I don't know what will happen to me. I wished my parents are here but what can I ask for as of this moment? You are a perfect mother figure to me." I reached to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. My tears ran down to my face. I missed my parents badly. I wished they were here. I wished I could tell how I am right now. My mom would be glad if she hears about this._

_She tapped my back as I loosened my grip to her. I wiped my tears and smiled to her. "When will be Ron coming back?" I asked her again._

_"Ginny owled him already. He said he'll be around 7pm. He just need to finish something." She said worriedly. There something in tone of her voice. I could feel something different. But I can't ruin this moment with her. I pushed the thought aside. _

_"My brother is really tactless. He must be here. Hmp!" He slumped at the couch near the door. _

_"It is okay Gin." I smiled a bit. " I will just sleep around. You may go home and rest. Harry might get mad at me if I asked you to stay with me. You are going to have a baby soon." I smiled widely at her. _

_"Aare you okay with it? I mean, you'll be left alone. Who will tend you?" Molly butted in._

_"I am okay with it, Molly. You should go and have a rest." Tapping her hand._

_"Okay. I'll just tell the mediwitch to look after you." She turned away and opened the door. Ginny stood up and went near me. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. _

_"Be safe. Take a rest, 'Mione."_

_"I will." I beamed at her. She turned around and went away._

I was left alone. I need to sleep but I am so excited with the news. I wanted to tell Ron immediately. I looked at the clock. It is still five in the afternoon. I will be waiting for Ron for two long hours. But eventually, sleep found me.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the hush voices in the background. I heard female and a male. I recognized male's voice. It was from Ron. But I don't recognized the other one. I kept my eyes shut. I could hear their conversation.<p>

"Ron, you must do it now. Or else- " the female voice threatened Ron.

"Or what?" Ron angry voice interrupted.

"I will leave you with the pathetic girl there." She stated. It must be they are talking about. _Wait. Why he is threatening Ron like that?_ Is Ron hiding something from me? I want to open my eyes to see the girl. But I don't how will I handle it.

"Why? Why are doing this me? You know I can't. My family will get mad at me." Ron asked her.

"Your Mom knew about us. She threatened me already. This has to stop. Okay?" She stopped. "You deal with her or we'll end this. Between us." She finished and then I heard a loud pop. She apparated somewhere. She's gone. I heard Ron moved and slumped to the couch. That is when I open my eyes and looked to where he is. He is looking at the floor and running his hand through his hair. He looked so troubled. _What was the meaning of their conversation awhile ago? Do they have an affair? Is Ron cheating on me? What Molly knows? They are hiding something from me. What is it? _My mind was clouded with a lot of question. I don't know where to start. I want answers. But I can't ruin this moment. If Ron has an affair, I knew he will choose me since we are going to have a baby soon.

I cleared my throat to call Ron's attention. He looked up at me. He looked so troubled. _Will I tell him? _ I asked myself. He went closer to me and kissed my forehead. He stared at me. He was like going to tell me something.

When I had enough, I spoke. "Ron, we need to talk."

He stood up and turned away. My heart beat so fast. _Is he going away?_ I asked myself again. He went near the table and pulled a chair. He took it and put it beside me. He sat down a minute later.

"What is it, honey?" he asked. He reached my hand. I hold onto his grip. "I hope it was not that big. Are you okay now? What is wrong with your health?" he asked again.

"I'm fine now, Ron. I just need a rest. Healer Belle told me that I lack of sleep. A rest will do."

"Oh! You got me worried about it. So when will you be going out?" he asked again.

"Tomorrow. I could go home." I squeezed his hand before continuing " There is something else that I need to tell you."

"What is it then?" he knitted his brows. He looked nervous.

"I'm pregnant." I stated.

. . .

"Ron?"

. . .

"Ron, say something." My heart skipped a beat. He loosened his grip on me. He looked shocked. "Ron?" I asked him again.

. . .

"Ron!" he stood up and went away. He opened the door and walked out of the room. I stared at the door. Tears ran down to my face. I didn't expect him to act this way. I sobbed to myself silently. The excitement of having our baby was gone. My heart broke. _Why is he like that? Doesn't he want us to have a baby? Does he still love me like I do? _I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came and when I woke up, I saw Ron beside me. He's sleeping with his hand holding mine. I felt numb. <em>Why he went away last night? <em>He stirred. He yawned and looked at me directly. He smiled at me. A tear fell down to my cheek. Last night, I was so broke because he left saying nothing.

"Ron, why you left-" I spoke be interrupted me immediately with a kiss. He backed a distance away.

"Sorry, Honey. I was shocked. I really don't know want to say. I know I'm a twat last night. But things must be done. So . . ."He slid his hand into the pocket of his robes and got a small box. "I need to get this one first before I say anything." He kissed me again then he opened the small box and asked "Hermione, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you like this. Actually, I want to rush the story but it won't do anything good to the plot of my story.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5: The Announcement

_**AN: I don't know if the title of the chapter is fit for the plot for this chapter. What do you think? Please review. =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. All hail to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

><p><em>I want to hide the truth. I want to shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. – Demons, Imagine Dragons<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry, Honey. I was shocked. I really don't know want to say. I know I'm a twat last night. But things must be done. So . . ."He slid his hand into the pocket of his robes and got a small box. "I need to get this one first before I say anything." He kissed me again then he opened the small box and asked "Hermione, will you marry me?"<em>

I was so shocked. My voice left me. Tears ran down to my cheeks. My heart throbs. It felt it wants to go out.

"Honey? Hermione?" he asked. He's waiting for my answer.

"Ron." I looked at the ring.

"What is your answer?" he asked again.

"Yes." He smiled to me. He slid the ring to my finger. It fitted perfectly. It was a white gold band with a small diamond at the top of it. I reached his face and rubbed my thumb to his cheeks. I cupped his cheeks and reach his lips. We kissed like there is no tomorrow. Finally, my dream come true.

"I am really spry about last night. I guess I was so surprised by your news." He apologized again.

"Actually, I was hurt at the way you act. I thought you're going to leave us." He hugged me.

"I won't do it again. Ever. I love you." He said.

I hugged him back and said "I love you too."

* * *

><p>I owled Molly after I was discharged from the hospital. I told her that we're going to the Burrow on Sunday and we'll have some matters to talk to them. She replied that we are very welcome to come at Lunch at the Burrow. She'll be calling everyone to join this lunch at the burrow. She knew that it would be very important and fantastic. I just smiled at the letter. I was so excited to announce about engagement and my pregnancy. Everything seems to be perfect. I already forgot what I heard the night before Ron proposed to me.<p>

I filed a two days leave immediately after I was discharged so I could rest at home. I want to make up to the time I was away from work. I want to make time for us. I want to discuss things with Ron. I have lots in my mind and I am so happy.

Days passed and Sunday lunch at the Burrow come. I have a giddy feeling. I could feel butterflies in my tummy already. I wore a floral paisley dress matching it with a yellow flats. I waited for Ron at our small living room. I observed that our flat would be smaller now that we are having a baby. I must discuss to Ron of having our own house after the wedding. We could decorate the room for our baby. I put my hands at my tummy and rubbed it.

"Would you like a big house, baby?" I asked no one at the moment. I talked to my baby inside me. I could feel his presence in me. I smiled to me. "I think it will still be perfect no matter what the size is." I said. That is when I heard the door of bedroom opened. Ron came out. He was wearing the usual red polo shirt. I don't like it since it contrasted his hair. I always told him not to wear it. He really has a thick head. Ugh!

"Hey!" he greeted. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled to him. I got up and went to near him. He held my hand and squeeze it. "I'm so excited to tell them."

We went near to the fireplace. He scooped a handful of floo powder and went to the burrow. I closed my eyes as he throw the powder into our feet and a swirling feeling got us into another place. When I opened my eyes, I first heard were the laughs from people outside of the house. When we got out of the fireplace, we were greeted by Ginny.

"'Mione!" she went near us and hugged me tightly. After tapping her back, she faced Ron and made a scowl. _What's the problem?_ I wonder. She faced me again and held my hand tightly and dragged me to the kitchen. We left Ron in the living room. "Mom is so excited today. I don't know why? Do you have something to tell?" She asked.

"Oh. About that. Maybe later Gin. We want everyone to hear about it." I grinned at her. She scowled at me.

"Oh you! Does Harry knew about this?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. I think Molly knew but later we'll confirm it." I smiled again to her.

"Okay. Okay. You win. I won't bug you then. I'll just wait." She poked me in the left arm.

I looked around the kitchen and saw Molly preparing the desserts for our lunch. She looked troubled because her forehead were creased. She must be thinking deeply that she didn't notice me yet.

"Hi Molly!" she turned around and saw me. Her worried face loosened and smiled at me.

"Oh dear! Welcome home!" She went near me and hugged me. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm never better Molly. I am so happy with what is happening to us." I smiled at her. Her faced look toubled again. She must be worrying a lot. "Oh! Molly! You looked worried. Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head and continue to finish her dishes. "You go with Ginny and set the table in the dining. The food will be served in few minutes." She said.

"Okay." _That's weird_. _Why sudden change of mood?_ I never thought Molly would be worried like that.

* * *

><p>I went to the dining area and prepared the table to lunch. Ginny and I put the plates around the table. The table was longer than I expected. The Weasley must be complete in attendance, well except for Fred. May he rest in peace. When we're done, Molly started to levitate her dished to the center of the table. Ginny and I called the people to join us in the lunch.<p>

"Hi "Mione!" I looked around to see who called. It was Harry. He came near me and hugged me. He kissed me in the cheek and sat beside me. Ron went at my left side to sit.

As I have expected, the Weasley were complete in attendance. In addition of course of with Fleur, wife of Bill, their daughter Victoire, Stefanie, fiancé of Percy, Angelina, girlfriend of George, Harry, husband of Ginny. So Molly called all of them. She must really prepared this for us. I smiled to myself.

"Is there anything funny, 'Mione?" Harry caught me smiling.

"Nothing Harry. It's just that we're complete." I smiled to him. He tapped my shoulder and smiled.

We started to eat and everyone went to their personal conversation. It has been a long while since I talked to each member of the Weasley. I missed this Sunday lunch or dinner. When everyone seems to enjoy much, Ron whispered to me. "You ready to tell them?" I looked at him and nodded. He, then, cleared his throat. Everyone looked in our direction. I got nervous. I hoped they won't mind my condition.

"Umm. . .Sorry to interrupt your conversation. But we would like to thank Mom for the delicious meal." I nudged his right rib. He winced.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I was really nervous that moment." I looked at everyone's face. They looked so confused. Then Ron continued.

"Aside from that, we have an announcement to make." I looked at him again. He looked at me and smiled before looking to them again. "Actually, I don't know what to announce first but I guess I need to tell you that Hermione-"he took my hand where I wore our engagement ring. He kissed my hand and continued to our announcement "and I were now engaged." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Everyone is still quiet. The announcement still doesn't sink in to their mind. I looked at to their shocked faces.

Before someone spoke, I continued our announcement. "Also, we're pregnant." With that Molly stood up and went near me. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh dear! Congratulations!" she told us. She looked at Ron and said "Finally, you made a very right decision." I was shocked to what she said to Ron. _What's the meaning of it? _

"Mom." He started. "Thanks." She just nodded and looked at me again. After that, Ginny stood up and came closer to me and hugged me also. Congratulations flooded us after the announcement. They asked me how far I am and when will be expecting the baby. I just told them to what my healer told me. The lunch wet well. But there was something bothering me. I don't know exactly. It must be Molly. She looked something that she was hiding to me and afraid I may know. I just let it go. After all, Ron and I will be spending our life together. But I guess not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I just rushed this chapter. Next chapters will be longer. Hope you like this one. Please review. =)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: The Clandestine

**Chapter 6: The Clandestine**

_**AN: I don't if this chapter will be that long but I really want to. The plot here will have an impact for the first part of the story. I already have the plot for the sequel of this. Actually, I made it first before this but I have to publish this first before I publish the second one. **_

_**Be kind and leave some review. =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><em>I know the story. I've seen the picture, it's written all over your face. Tell me, what's the secret that you've been hiding and who's gonna take my place? Should've seen it coming. Should've read the signs. Anyway,I guess it's over. – Fool Again, Westlife<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aside from that, we have an announcement to make." I looked at him again. He looked at me and smiled before looking to them again. "Actually, I don't know what to announce first but I guess I need to tell you that Hermione-"he took my hand where I wore our engagement ring. He kissed my hand and continued to our announcement "and I were now engaged." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Everyone is still quiet. The announcement still doesn't sink in to their mind. I looked at to their shocked faces.<em>

_Before someone spoke, I continued our announcement. "Also, we're pregnant." With that Molly stood up and went near me. She hugged me tightly. _

"_Oh dear! Congratulations!" she told us. She looked at Ron and said "Finally, you made a very right decision." I was shocked to what she said to Ron. What's the meaning of it? _

"_Mom." He started. "Thanks." She just nodded and looked at me again. After that, Ginny stood up and came closer to me and hugged me also. Congratulations flooded us after the announcement. They asked me how far I am and when will be expecting the baby. I just told them to what my healer told me. The lunch wet well. But there was something bothering me. I don't know exactly. It must be Molly. She looked something that she was hiding to me and afraid I may know. I just let it go. After all, Ron and I will be spending our life together. But I guess not._

* * *

><p>I was in the living room, watching Teddy and Victoire play. They were playing a prince and princess living in the castle. Oh! I remember when I was a kid also. Ron had a talk with Harry. I don't what it was all about. Maybe work or games. Ugh!<p>

I saw Ginny and Fleur got out of the kitchen after they helped Molly clean the dishes. They were smiling as Ginny rubbed her tummy. They must be talking about her due with her baby James. They looked so happy. I remembered before how Ginny disliked her. She told me how skinny and feminine her acts. Maybe because she was jealous of her blonde beauty. But Ginny is beautiful in her ways. Now, she looked so big because of her pregnancy. I sighed. I looked away from them and I touched my tummy. In few months, I'll be like her. Waiting for our bundle of joy.

Ginny slowly slumped beside me. She nudged me at my arms.

"How are you?' she asked.

"I'm good. Just the morning sickness and all. How about you? You're getting bigger." I joked.

"Oh Hermione! Even you?!" she scowled. I laughed at her antics.

"I'm just kidding. You still looked sexy. Just have a big bump in front." I continued. She poked my arms.

"'Mione!" she yelled. I continued to laugh.

"Just kidding." Holding my hands up. "Seriously, how are you?"

She smirked at me before she talked. "Well, I have foot cramps. I'm getting heavy everyday. I always yell at Harry. I always snapped at him." With that, she sighed heavily.

"It must be hormones." I said. She looked at me.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I think so. Ask Fleur." I suggested. She looked away and ask Fleur who is tending Victoire. When Fleur heard her, she nodded and followed with her detailed experiences with regards to her pregnancy with Victoire. When she was done, they looked at me.

"I hope that you won't experience that hard." I heard Fleur said.

"Yeah." Ginny added.

"I hope so." I commented. Little did I know, I won't be able to experience it all the way.

* * *

><p>Angelina and Stefanie entered the living room and they engaged in a gossip about wizard celebrities and former schoolmates. I was not into it so I got bored easily. I was more into intellectual talks. When I had enough of their giggling regarding about the comment of Stefanie about some celebrity, I engaged myself with the kids playing.<p>

"Hi Victoire! What are you playing?" I went closer to Victoire. She was holding her dolls. She looked up at me and smile. She looked beautiful. She looked mostly like her Mom. But her being cheeky came from the Weasley traits.

"I'm grooming Lolly's hair." Brushing the hair of doll named Lolly.

"Oh! She's pretty like you." I commented.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Yes, dear Victoire." She grinned at me.

She looked at Teddy whose busy smashing his bricks. She poked his arms and said "I told you. I'm pretty"

Teddy looked at her. He just shrugged and continued to play with his toys. I was really bored that moment. I don't want to engage with the girl's conversation. Ron was busy talking to Harry somewhere inside the house. Then I decided to play with the kids.

"Hey Teddy!" he looked at me. "Want to play hide and seek? You and Victoire hide now. I'll counto ten before I seek the two of you." he smiled and grabbed the hand of Victoire.

"Okay. You leaned in there." Pointing the wall in the kitchen. "You closed your eyes Aunt 'Mione before you count." He gave instruction first at me before I closed my eyes. I heard their footsteps in the stairs. I know, they'll be hiding in one of the rooms in the house.

I started to count to ten. When I finished, I checked the first floor first. Those two are very naughty. They'll hide in the most impossible hideaways. When I couldn't find them, I slowly climbed up the stairs. There are three bedrooms here. The rooms at the end of hallway was once belong to Bill and Charlie. But since Bill already had moved out four years ago since he has family of his own and Charlie has been away since he is working with dragons in Romania, it was vacant and used as guest room for now. The other rooms were still occupied by Percy and George. Even though they have their own place to stay, they still sleep in those rooms.

I checked all the rooms but only one is unlocked which is the former room of Charlie and Bill. I heard a faint sighed somewhere in the room. Somebody is here. They must be here. I tiptoed so the kids won't heard me when I looked at them. I heard some faint sound coming from the closet. When it stop, I slowly opened it. There I saw Victoire.

"There you are!" I exclaimed.

"You found me!" she whined.

"Come here!" I lifted her up and ticked her sides. She giggled.

"Stop! I'm ticklish!" Trying to pry out my hand. I put her down.

"Want to come with me to look for Ted?" I asked. She nodded and held my hand as we came out of the room.

"I think Ted is upstairs." She said.

"Okay." We climbed faintly at the stairs but it creaked. I put silencing charm around us so no one would hear us sneaked in. I smiled at my mischievousness.

The rooms at the third floor were also three. The room at the end of the hall is in the storage room. The other two were Ginny and Ron's room. Molly and Arthur were occupying the master bedroom located in the first floor near the living room. I heard faint sounds at Ginny's room. I opened it.

There at Ginny's bedside laid Ted. I could see his foot at the end. I chuckled to myself. How he tried himself but failed to do so. I slowly tiptoed. I looked at Victoire and asked "Where do you think Ted is hiding?"

She looked around and noticed Ted's shoes. "There!" pointing his feet. She ran to him. "Got you!"

"Oh! Why I didn't hear you coming?" he whined. He looked at me and smiled. We were about to go out of the room when I heard faint angry voices. I looked at the hall way. There, at Ron's former room, the door is slightly open. I could recognized Ron's voice and Harry's. I looked at the two kids who are oblivious to what I am hearing. I kneeled before them and told to go downstairs and grab some cookies to eat.

I still hold the silencing charm I put around me so they won't be able to hear me. I paced towards the slightly open door. They forgot to put silencing charms around them. The tone of their voices were harsh and look angry. I wondered why? _What are they talking about?_

I leaned at the wall and tried to listen carefully. I heard Ron's first."

"Harry, you can' take me out of this case!" Ron's angry voice lumbered the room.

"Yes Ron. I am taking you out of this case. You must. Think about Hermione!" Harry commanded. _Wait! Why I was involved?_

"No you can't. You know how important this to me!"

"It is an important case but not important to you! God! You will have your own kid soon. You are engage!" Harry's voice seems guilty. _What was this all about?_

"It doesn't matter!" Ron countered. _Our engagement is not that important?_

"Yes. It does Ron." Harry trailed off then he continued. "Hermione is my best friend and like a sister to me. I don't her to be hurt."

"I am also your best friend. I am your best buddy for so long. Why can't you understand me?"

"I will not be able to understand you, Ron! You are lying to her. I told you before that if are not happy with her, tell her the truth. Not this!"

"You know I can't. I don't want to hurt her."

"But you are. She doesn't know anything now. But when she knew about it, she'll definitely be broke."

"You won't tell her anything."

"I won't. But please, have your mind be cleared. You are engage and will have a child soon with Hermione."

"But Harry. . . "

"No. You drop this case. Or I will tell her. I won't mind if Molly gets mad at me but I won't tolerate you anymore!"

I heard footsteps coming to the door. I turned away and climbed down at the stairs. Many things were running at my mind. There were lots of questions needed to be answered. How will I ever find out? I need to talk to Harry.

**_AN: I thought this would be long but it is not yet edited so I might add some later. I hope you like it._**

**_The coming chapters will be violent. Characters will be likely not themselves. Lol! _**

**_Anyway, please review. Comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks! =)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Picking Up the Puzzle

**Chapter 7: Picking Up the Puzzle**

_**AN: This chapter will be kind of long but this is essential. I made this long enough because this is where it starts. The violence will be next chapter so hold your breath. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. =P**_

* * *

><p><em>Here comes the train upon the track and there goes the pain it cuts to black. Are you ready for the last act? To take a step you can't take back<em>. _– A Step You Can't Take Back, Keira Knightley_

* * *

><p>"<em>I will not be able to understand you, Ron! You are lying to her. I told you before that if are not happy with her, tell her the truth. Not this!"<em>

"_You know I can't. I don't want to hurt her."_

"_But you are. She doesn't know anything now. But when she knew about it, she'll definitely be broke."_

"_You won't tell her anything."_

"_I won't. But please, have your mind be cleared. You are engage and will have a child soon with Hermione."_

"_But Harry. . . "_

"_No. You drop this case. Or I will tell her. I won't mind if Molly gets mad at me but I won't tolerate you anymore!"_

_I heard footsteps coming to the door. I turned away and climbed down at the stairs. Many things were running at my mind. There were lots of questions needed to be answered. How will I ever find out? I need to talk to Harry._

* * *

><p>I ran downstairs and went directly at the kitchen. <em>Thanks, Merlin!<em> I said to myself. The kitchen was deserted as I enter the area. I held my breath as I process all the things I have heard a while ago. _What does Harry know that might hurt me? What Ron's hiding from me? Why Molly seems too distant and mad at Ron? What the hell is going?_ I closed my eyes as I put my left hand at my chest and right hand to my stomach.

"Baby, no matter what happen, we'll be a family. A complete happy family." I talked to him as I rubbed my still-flat tummy. After contemplating a few minutes, I get myself a glass of water to soothes me and lessen my worries. I just hope that it doesn't matter much.

After a few moments, I heard Harry saying goodbye to Molly and the rest of the family. I walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room. I looked at him. I smiled at him unwaveringly. I have to hide my doubts and worries from him. If Ron and I has a problem, we don't want Harry to get involved.

"You're leaving?" I asked him as I come near him to give him my hug. He wrapped his arms around me and pat my back.

"Yeah. I am not feeling well. Maybe because of the weather." He answered plainly.

"Do you want me to check you up?" I suggested.

"This is nothing 'Mione. I haven't slept for past few days."

"Got problem at home?"

"Just having trouble with the current case I have." With that he turned around and held Ginny's hand to accompany her over the floo. I want to ask more but he seems occupied. It must be Ron's problem at work. He must have done something wrong. I turned my gaze at Molly. She looked away as she saw me. Her face were contorted and looked down at the floor. _Is that a guilt?_

With a sound of swoosh and green flames emitted at the floo, they were gone.

* * *

><p>It has been a three days since we went from the Burrow. The thoughts of what I have heard from Harry's and Ron's conversation at the former's old room. It lingers in my mind. I tried to get rid of thoughts of the hidden problems attached to it.<p>

_You are lying to her. I told you before that if are not happy with her, tell her the truth. _These words kept barging to my mind every time I saw Ron. Ever since we went back from the Burrow, things have changed. He worked so late. He stopped kissing me before he went to work. A guilt always formed to his face. What he was hiding from me must be that bad enough that he kept it from me.

In addition to that, Harry must knew it and he was mad at Ron for doing it and keeping it secret from me. Harry have been a very good friend to me. I trust him my life. Heck! He saved me from all the ministrations of death-eaters. What he knew about Ron's secret? Hell. Even Molly knew about it and kept it from me. I must talked to Harry, I concluded.

I must be dozed off to my thoughts when I bumped into someone. I was currently doing my rounds to my patients. It was mid in the afternoon and there was not much activities around. My patient's board fell off my hand. As I reached it, a hand from someone reached it first.

"I'm really sorr-"I cut my apology when I realized who the person I bumped with was. "Malfoy?" He looked at me as he gave the patient's board back to me.

"You're welcome, Granger." He smirked at me. "Yes it's me. Yours dearest, Draco Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think I am doing here? Wanking?" he replied sarcastically. "And they call you brightest witch of our age?" My blood boils as he replied me with a sarcastic comments. Then, he must noticed my engagement ring. He frowned at it but smirked again. "Oi, Granger. You're engage?" I narrowed my eyes to him. Then, he continued "I'll guess . . . hmm... it must be the Weasel." Then he laughed.

"Oh! Shove it, Malfoy! You're such a prat! Leave us alone." With that, I turned around. My day has been doomed since I saw him. _Wait._ This is the first time I saw him since the school were over. He was still the Draco Malfoy I knew when I was in Hogwarts. The big bully git. But I think he changed. He seems pale as usual but no more lanky as I've remember before. He was quiet handsome now. _What is he doing here? I wondered_.

Last week at the Burrow, he was one of the topic of the girls. As I have heard, he top The Ten Hottest Guy of the year in Witch Weekly. But the girl was ashamed that he was engaged to Pansy Parkinson. They were soon to be wed but when delayed due to the Parkinson's case. I remembered that they were an item in school before the war. _He must love Pansy that much that he was willing to marry her after the war_. I looked back again to see where he is going, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>I went directly to my office as I finished my rounds. A platinum blonde headed guys have distracted me from my thoughts earlier. <em>Maybe, I should thank him for that<em>. I shook my head from it. I need to have space to ease my mind. It was already 6 pm. An hour has passed since the end of my shift. I arranged my notes and files and leave it on Vicky's table. She'll need to review it so she'll learn once she becomes one of my staff under my department. I smiled to myself. I am really liking this intern since she's good in everything like me.

Before going out, I sent a message to Ron via owl that I'll be home later than 7 or 8 this evening to run some errands. I need to buy few things. We have ran out of stocks already. Then a few minutes, the owl flew back. Ron replied with just the word "okay". How plain he was. I walked out of the office and went directly to the apparition point. I went to Diagon Alley and went straight to Leaky Cauldron. I'll be passing it through so I could get it the nearest market. After buying the necessary things, I thought I'll pay a visit to Ron and drag him home as well. We might go to a restaurant first so we could have some dinner. The past days, we haven't really eaten together. He always came home late. And too early to go to work. He was very workaholic nowadays. How I wished he used it when we were in Hogwarts. It'll bring him a good grades.

I went around the corner of the market and looked at the hidden telephone booth. No one seems using it. I looked around before I opened the door of the booth and brought my small tote bag. It was a shopping bag but I put an extendable charmed in it so all my things I bought will fit into it. I dialed the code so I could to the ministry of magic immediately. I preferred it to do here than in the man's toilet bowl_. How disgusting way to get through the ministry!_

As I came out, I went directly to the department of magical law enforcement. On my way, I was greeted by many people who recognized me as was heroine. I will never get used to it. The way to the department was really long walk since it was at the last of the room. Though there is only one door for the department, but the insides were indescribable. It was modern like you can see inside the skyscraper building. It was huge and very white. It was monotone where black and white is the only color. The furniture were black and the surroundings are in white. The place is much better than St. Mungos. It was just like any other hospital, though neat and clean.

I walked through the reception to ask if Ron's still here. I was greeted by a very fine young lady. I saw her nameplate. Her name is Laurice.

"Hi Laurice, may I know if Ronald Weasley is still here?" I asked her smiling afterwards. She smiled back at me as she checked the magical logbook.

"Sorry, Ms. Granger. But he already left." She said.

"Oh! He must be home. Um. .Thanks." I turned away from her but a familiar voice called me.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called my name. I turned around and looked at the man who called my name. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I smiled at him as he came near me. He gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around him like a sister. He pat my back and pulled away.

"What brings you here?" he asked. I looked at him. His hair was still uncanny and may not be able to be fixed by any hair potion. Just like mine. I chuckled. That's then, I observed that he had dark circles below his eyes. His clothes was something unruly. He looked so tired. His job was killing him slowly. But he still loves it. He once told me that he fit this job since he could capture bad people and could disciplined them or worst punished them with the order of the law.

"I was looking for Ron. I thought he would still be here." I answered him.

"Ron left already. Around mid afternoon, He has no case at the moment." He said abruptly.

"I didn't know that. I thought he was your partner in Parkinson's case?" I asked.

"Not anymore. He dropped the case."

"Why?" I asked again creasing my brow. I never knew this. Ron didn't even mind that he was out of Parkinson's case. _But he's coming home late!_

"He said that he's tired of it. Just that." He ran his hand through his hair. I am hinting something indifferent from the case dropping.

"Well. . ." I don't know if I'm going to ask Harry about what I've in the Burrow. "So he's home now."

"Yeah. I think he is."

"Harry. I should go. Ron must be waiting for me. I'll have to cook our dinner." I beamed at him and kissed his cheek as I said goodbye.

Harry was never abrupt in many things. He was never ever really getting to a point directly. He seemed pushing me. What he knows must be connected to the case dropping. I'll asked Ron regarding it. He might explain it to me properly and I might get a hint of the secret that they're keeping from me. His secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you have it. I gave you two important hintsthings here:**_

_**1. Ron's Secret**_

_**2. Draco's introduction to the story**_

_**This chapter just introduce Draco but the coming chapters will be much with Ron and Hermione. But it is not what you're thinking. There is no Romione here. It is always Dramione. Also, Harmione will not be also involved in here. So I think that's for now. I'll be updating soon. **_

_**Anyway, please review. Comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks! =)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Confirmation

**Chapter 8: The Confirmation**

_**AN: Dramione pairing. Hope you'll enjoy it.=)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. =P**_

* * *

><p><em>I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak. To stand in your arms without falling to your feet. But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win. – Set Fire to the Rain, Adele<em>

* * *

><p><em>Harry was never abrupt in many things. He was never ever really getting to a point directly. He seemed pushing me. What he knows must be connected to the case dropping. I'll asked Ron regarding it. He might explain it to me properly and I might get a hint of the secret that they're keeping from me. His secret.<em>

* * *

><p>It was already past eight in the evening when I got home. I always apparated outside our flat since I heavily warded the flat for protection. Only Ron will be able to apparate directly inside the flat. I customized it only for him since he was pissed with me when I first did it without him being an exemption. He was mad at me for a week. From then on, I put a ward heavily and him being an exemption.<p>

When I landed in front of the door, I noticed first the darkness of the place. The lights are still out. I wondered where Ron was. I non-verbally slipped a charm to unward the flat so I could enter. When I opened the door, I immediately heard a loud crack. It was like someone apparated just a moment ago. With that, I immediately put the things I bought at the table near the couch then hand my wand. I slowly moved around the house to check if there was someone illegally entered the flat and obviously weakened the ward.

Our flat is just small so I could see almost half of the house as I entered from the main door. Then, when I checked that no one is around, I went to the bedroom. It was locked. I never locked the bedroom so I opened it magically. When the lock clicks, I slowly opened it. But to my surprise, I saw Ron cleaning the bed sheet. He was wearing boxer only. He was looking intense and nervous.

"Hi!" I greeted him. When he heard me, he looked at me and smiled. His creased forehead turned to a nervous smile.

"Hi!" he said still looking nervous. He went to me and kiss me at the cheek. "How was your day?" he asked.

"You're changing the sheets?" I asked not answering his questions. I have some bad ideas forming in my mind now.

"umm…yeah." He looked at the sheets and checked as if something is different. "It was smelly when I slept."

"You got home early?" I asked him. I don't want to tell him that I went to his office to check if he was there. And I have learned something he was not telling me.

"Yeah. I was. . . "He trailed off. "I was not really feeling well. He lied. I knew he was lying. Ron was not good at lying. I knew there was something wrong.

"Are you okay now? Do you want me to check you up?" I asked hiding my suspicions. He nodded. I put my hand at his forehead and at his neck. He was not hot nor cold. He flushed. I checked his pulse by my fingers. I was expert at this. I knew he was lying about not being well. "You are okay. Do you have a headache?"

"I had a headache earlier. Maybe because the weather." He reasoned out. I narrowed my eyes to him but he looked away. I could feel that he was tense and nervous. His face is showing it. I really want to ask him what's bothering him. _Is it his secret?_ I wondered. When he could stand my presence, he turned back and went to the bathroom and I heard the click of the lock of the door knob and showers began to pour_. He's locking the door now? Why?_ I asked myself again.

I looked around the room. Everything was clean and nothing seems suspicious. But the air is scented. A feminine scent. It smelt floral but seductively intoxicating. Also, there was another smell but I couldn't figure it out. When I can't find answers in my naked eyes, I turned away and arranged the things I bought.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the event of finding Ron at home early. From then on, he went home late. He was making excuses. Petty excuses. I don't believe him anymore since the day Harry told me that he dropped the case. He was still making it an excuse for coming home late.<p>

My doubts for him are getting large. It was hurting me at the same time. I have suspicions and these suspicions are eating my strength away. If not only for our baby, I won't be strong enough to carry on. Every day that pass, a blade slices my heart. Every day my heart pours out. Every day my mind goes mental. Every day, I am looking for an answer to all questions I have in me. I really need answers.

Ginny must have knowledge with Ron's secret. I must ask her. If Harry and Molly won't tell me, it will be her who can confide to me. I knew her as a loyal person and she was my girl best friend. We don't hide secret from each other. Even if something sly, I have at least a knowledge to it. I must send her a message.

_Dear Gin,_

_How are you? I hope everything is fine. I actually write because I need to ask something. It is something about Ron. I have heard Ron and Harry's conversation at the Burrow the last time we had lunch there. It was vague actually but it worries me. The hints were not really helping me to find a conclusion. Do you know anything about it?_

_Can I visit you one of this day? So we could talk about it. I am really worried. I hope it was not that bad. I am hoping that it doesn't matter much to us. Not with time like this. We are having a child in few months and we'll get married in before I deliver the baby to this world._

_Hoping your favorable response._

_Love lots,_

_Hermione_

I waited for her response but until the day end, she didn't send anything. I worried what may have happen to her. Did she really knew something? Why all the people are trying to hide something from me. Especially with concerns to Ron. I am getting pissed at the attitude they are given to this predicament.

I think it's time to visit her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Gin, are you home?" I asked when I floo call at Potter's home. I waited a few minutes then I heard shouting. It was coming from the kitchen. They're familiar voices. Three voices. Ron, Ginny and Harry. But I could hear more from Ginny.<p>

"How could you Ron?" shouting at a particular person. Then she continued. "How could you stay with her, huh?"

"Gin, stop it! I'm still your brother and older than you. Stop being like Mom! I'm tired from your nagging!" Ron shouted as he bickered with Ginny.

"Cause Mom is right! I don't know how you started it but you must stop it! For Merlin's sake, you will get married soon to a wonderful woman and soon to be a father! Stop being a dick!"

"Gin, stop it okay. It won't do well to you and to our baby James." Harry countered calmly. He must be interfering their quarrel. "Ron, Ginny is right. We are right. Stop being a dick. You have an obligation now. It was not like you don't have. Like I have said, if you don't stop, I'll probably tell her soon. Please go now and have your clouded thoughts be cleared."

I heard thumping of feet and a loud crack from somewhere. Ron must apparated to somewhere. But he did not apparated here at our house. _Where did he go?_ I wondered. I heard Ginny cried. Harry must be consoling her. Then she spoke again. This time with crack voices and sobs.

"How could he do that to her? She's a wonderful woman. She's loyal, kind, smart and beautiful. Every guy would want her. But she chose my big git brother. I can never face Hermione again without being guilty. She's my best friend." She cried loudly.

"Hush Gin." Harry consoled here. "I am also her best friend. I couldn't stand be with her also knowing what he is doing. I want to tell her but I don't want her to be hurt."

"It won't do good to her. She'll be stress more. I know she's having suspicions now. She wrote me a letter yesterday asking about Ron. She heard you two at the Burrow. She is having doubts with him. I don't know what to tell her. I don't want her to be hurt. I might kill my brother now!" she cried even more.

With that, I turned off the floo call and went away from the fireplace. What I heard is enough. Enough to know the truth, I must speak with Harry or else I'll go mental soon. I went to the bedroom and lay myself at the bed. Tears began to pour out my eyes.

With all the hints from their conversation, Ron must be having an affair. _But with whom? Who the hell is she?_ I could directly point Lavender Brown because she was her former girlfriend. But that would not be possible since she died at the Battle of Hogwarts. She was killed by Greyback Fenrir in a morbid way. And there's no way he could return alive.

_Then who?_ _Who would it be? All our former classmates were married or engaged now. They must be having an illicit affair. How could he do this to me? How could he? What did I do? Am I that lame? Am I not that beautiful? What wrong did I do? _With all the thoughts and questions that lingers in my mind and been exhausted from crying, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a loud crack from the outside bedroom door. It must be Ron. He always do that. He has an attitude of barging in unexpectedly. Then I heard him spoke.<p>

"Shh. Hermione is here." He said warningly in a hush tone of voice. I lay still at the bed. I pretended to be sleeping. Then, the door opened. The room was now dark since it was night time now. I could see the silhouette of Ron. He went to the closet and looked for something. Then, a few minutes later, a silhouette of a woman barged in. I couldn't see her face but she was tall and to my point of view, she has a voluptuous body.

"Did you find it?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Shh." Ron warned. "You'll wake up her." Pulling something from the pile of his clothes.

"Okay. Did you find it?" she asked again in a low voice.

"Yes love." _Love?_ He went near her. Even though in shadows, I could see them making out. I heard the woman moaned.

"Let's get out here." She demanded.

"Sure love." He replied. He went out to the door and a few minutes later, I heard a loud crack. They're gone.

* * *

><p>It was confirmed that Ron is having an affair with someone else. <em>But who<em>? And the hell he brought the girl in our flat while I was sleeping. What did he have for her? And to hell he hid it in our home.

Tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes. I couldn't think anything right now. My heart is slicing into pieces. I trusted him with my heart. I trusted him so my life. I trusted him because he was my best friend. I trusted him so much. How could he do this to me? How could he betray me easily? Why? _Why, Ron why?_

* * *

><p>I woke up a little groggy the next day. My eyes puffed. It was a result from crying all night. My body were kind of sore since I was like numb lying all day at our bed. My stomach hurts since I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Ron did not come home. He was with her. I knew it.<p>

_What will I do now?_ I can't tell to Harry or Ginny this. They must be worrying enough with this shitty business Ron had done. I can't tell Molly too. She will pity me more. I could tell her from her eyes the last time we spoke to each other.

I stared at the ceiling for the past fifteen minutes to decide before I got up. I went to the loo and threw up. I am still having a morning sickness. My head now hurts. I need to feed myself. I still need to live for our child. I can't let him suffer from this predicament. I need to stay strong. _But will our family be happy knowing this? _I touched my stomach and talked to our baby.

"Baby, your father has done something terrible. But I know he'll get it over soon. It will be temporary. I know he will come around. He will change as soon as he sees you. I know." Tears started to form in my eyes. I rubbed it out and sighed heavily. I must stood steadfast. I know I can face it. He'll come around. We will have a happy family. I smiled weakly at myself.

* * *

><p>It was a month since I discovered Ron's infidelity. From then on, I never cried nor think anything bad. I know he'll come around. He still came home late and sometimes didn't went home for a couple of days. He still reasoned that he was busy with the case. I never asked him. I was afraid that he might still leave me even if I am bearing his child. I don't want to confront him. I was afraid of the result from it. I didn't ask Ginny again nor didn't bother Harry about it. I just let it go. I can't ruin the happy family that I am building.<p>

My tummy is starting to show a little bump. I was happy that someone is growing inside me. I am taking myself very carefully. I can't let this opportunity be ruined by his infidelity. I loved him so much so as our unborn baby. I won't let others ruin it.

* * *

><p>Sometime, I was doing my rounds. Checking my patients. The hospital was not loaded with patients. Since the war ended, there were only minor cases since there are only few killings. But for the past months, there was none. I wondered what I can do more since my job is getting me bored. But this is what I love to do. I am also doing my research in creating a new healing potions. Maybe I was just distracted lately and now I am doing nothing at the moment.<p>

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke. "Lost in thoughts again, Granger?" I looked to where the voice came from. I knew it. Draco Fucking Malfoy. _What is he doing here again? Is he sick?_

"What are you doing here _again_?" I asked in a monotone voice. He was leaning from the door of the office of the research department. Why he was there? Does he have business there? I knew his family is a part owner of the hospital. Well, not really part owner. His family invested much to the hospital after the war. That was the way they regain trust from the ministry again.

"Whoa! Some feisty woman are you now, Granger?" he smirked.

"Fuck off, Malfoy! I should never bother to ask you!" With that I turned my heels away. I don't want to add him in my current problems I have in my plate now. I knew he was smirking. That smirk. I want to wipe it off his face. _Damn!_ He's messing with me again. _Such a prat!_

When I was done with my rounds, I was still taken with the thought of Malfoy. This is stressful. I have much bigger problem than Malfoy. He won't bully me for now. He was mature enough to bully people. I sighed with the thought. I went to my office and head towards to the working station of Sara.

"Sara." I called the department assistant. She was with me since I started as a head of the Emergency department. She was good in everything. She was doing my scheduling for the check up with my patients. She was also doing the coordination with my subordinates. I looked at her table. She was not there. "Sara." I called again. Then from the pantry, she went out. She came with a hot mug in her hand. She handed it to me. It was a hot chocolate. My favorite. "Thank you." I said as I sipped from it. _Oh! Relaxing_. She knew me enough that she knew when I will be done with my rounds. She always giving me a mug of hot chocolate.

"You are welcome, Healer Granger." She smiled to me. I gave her the patient's board. She'll be doing the filing and coordination with the mediwitches.

"Can you hand it to Vicky?" She took it and read the front page. "She needs to review it. I'll be giving her notes for references." I smiled to her.

"Noted, Hermione." With that, he went back to her table and started to work again. As I went to my office, I noticed an article from the Daily Prophet. It has a picture of the one who messed with me earlier. Draco Malfoy. I picked up the newspaper and went to my office to read it.

_**Malfoy's heir jilted the Parkinson's heir**_

_It was a sad news that the only heir of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, rejected the Parkinson's heir, Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson since they were born by their parents. After the war, they were officially announced as engaged. They were seen as a romantic couple after the official announcement. Also, they were an item when they were still in Hogwarts. They were supposedly to be married at the end of the year of their engagement. However, due to their past as death eaters, especially the Malfoys, they need to undergo trials. It was delayed for years but until the recent news, the Parkinson's was involved in an illegal trade of dark items. It is still unknown the real reason behind the cancellation of their engagement. There are lots of circumstances arise. But we just leave it there. _

_So Malfoy is single now? Hmm. He is now available._ Didn't I just think of that? I shook my head and took the next files I have to review for my research.

* * *

><p>I was in hook in my research writing when I noticed the time. It was already nine in the evening. My stomach growls. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I got up and turned off the lights of my office. The department was still light up since there are few healers assigned at night shift. I'm exhausted to be acquainted.<p>

I went directly at the apparition point and apparated in front of our flat. I noticed first that the wards were down. Ron must be home. I smiled at the thought. I slowly opened the door. I am really starving but I want to check Ron and have a kiss from him.

When I check out the kitchen and living room were empty, I decided to check the bedroom. Maybe he's sleeping now. As I opened the door, I noticed first the scent that was familiar with me. Then, I looked at the bed. All lights were on. Two bodies entangled in heated tryst.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

_**AN: Well . . . that was long. I think I need an editor. I badly needed it. (Sobs) Will update soon, guys!**_

_**Anyway, please review. Comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks! =)**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Confession

**Chapter 9: The Confession**

_**AN: Yay! Three days off. I have time to work on the next chapters of this story. Hopefully, you're patient enough. I am also working my other stories that were posted in Wattpad. Yes. This is also posted in Wattpad. Just look for PepperMiles. ;-)**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one. =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. =P**_

* * *

><p><em>I need another story. Something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring. Need something that I can confess. 'Til all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear. Thought you saw me wink, no. I've been on the brink, so tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those years. Sick of all the insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. – Secrets, One Republic<em>

* * *

><p><em>When I check out the kitchen and living room were empty, I decided to check the bedroom. Maybe he's sleeping now. As I opened the door, I noticed first the scent that was familiar with me. Then, I looked at the bed. All lights were on. Two bodies entangled in heated tryst.<em>

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT THE HELL?!"<em> I exclaimed. I was shocked beyond my comprehension. Yes. I knew that he has an affair with other woman but I didn't expect to find them in action. All those suspicions of mine were just clouded thought. I can't utter other words that could. I stood there at the doorway. I opened it completely. I couldn't think any other things. I couldn't thing straight. My mind was clouded with different emotions: hatred, shame, and anger.

To see it happening in front of my naked eyes were a hundred times painful. My heart beats faster. It was like a hammer pounds heavily. I can't breathe. My eyes stung with tears but I dared not let it fall. All I could hear were their moans. The rooms was filled with the woman scent and other scent. The second scent that hit my nostrils last time was the smell of sex and sweat. That was it. This was not the first time they did it here. _Damn!_

There they are. Their bodies were entangled to each other. Both were heavily breathing. Both were moaning. They were still oblivious to my presence. That is until Ron noticed me. He was facing the doorway.

"Hermione!" he said. He immediately got off from the girl. He grab his boxer quickly then run towards me. He held my arms and tried to take me to the living room. I was still shocked. I didn't even see the woman's face.

"Ron." That is all I could utter. I looked at him. It pushed him away to look at the woman who is now encasing herself from the cover. I looked at her eagerly. She seems familiar. Her black raven hair cascading down to her mid back. She was taller than me but not as tall as Ron. Her eyes were piercing hazel color. I knew her. I definitely knew her. It was definitely has something with the case Ron's had recently dropped. Ron is having an affair with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

I was still lost in this damnation. I couldn't breathe. I f I try, my tears will just fall out of my eyes. I can't let that happen. Not in the presence of this whore. I turned around and faced Ron.

"Ron." I started. "Finish your business with her first before we talk." I walked past him and went to the living room. I sighed heavily then wiped my cheeks as a tear fell down. I tried to relax as much as possible. I sat the love chair. I still couldn't believe what I just found out. I fiddled with my fingers. My hands were itching to slap Ron. Not now. Not when she's still here.

After a few minutes, they bought went out from the bedroom. Pansy went directly at the door. I glared at her. She just went away like nothing happen. She act naturally. It seems she was not tainted by my presence. I wanted to kill her. She's a slytherin through and through. _That slut!_

Ron sat at the couch near me. I stared at him. He didn't dare to look at me. He looked down at the carpeted floor. There are lot of things that is running through my mind right now. Questions that I needed an answer. But I want him to explain first. I want to know the truth first. I want to know how he started it. I sighed first I speak.

"Well. . ." I spoke. He looked at me. His blue eyes were guilty. He clasped and unclasped his hand. He gulped before he speak.

"Umm. . I'm sorry, Herm-"

"Don't. Don't say it." I interrupted him.

"But I ne-"

"Just explain yourself first. That is all I need to hear."

"Well. . . I. . ."he trailed off. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. All of it. How it started. And don't dare change the truth. What happen is too much. Don't try to escalate it by adding more lies." I sighed again. "I want to understand you, Ron. I really want to."

"Umm. . I guess I should start from the very beginning."

* * *

><p><em>It started when were still in sixth year. Before I dated Lavender. It was Hollow's eve. I was in charge for patrolling that time. My partner were sick so I went alone. Since I was a prefect, I got the opportunity to roam around the castle until past curfew. I was checking the seventh floor. I thought the area was deserted but I heard a faint cry. At first, I got scared. You know me. A Gryffindor coward. But need to check it since the school rules were violated. So I went ahead and looked for it. I saw a shadow near the alcove by the windowsill. I stopped at my tracks. The faint cry become sobs. I came closer. It was a girl with black raven hair. He tied it in a messy ponytail. I tapped her shoulder. She stopped from crying and looked to me. I knew her but I dared not loathe her that time. It was Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Princess.<em>

_Her faced were tainted by her messed makeup. Her eyes were puffed and bloodshot. She seems distraught and stressed. _

"_Why are you crying?" I asked her. She still looked at me. Her tears still runs from her cheek. I took out my handkerchief and lend it to her. But she refused to take it. So I wiped it off gently._

_She was shocked. She seems lost in words. Who would have thought a Gryffindor would dare to speak a crying enemy? Then, when she processed the event, she smiled shyly._

"_Thanks." Those were the only words she spoke._

"_You're welcome." I replied then I continue to talk "Why are you still here?" I asked her. She looked down at the floor. She was caught beyond curfew hours. "It's already past curfew and it's dangerous for you to lurk around." I said calmly. She looked at me again._

"_Sorry. I just needed a space to be alone." Biting her lower lips._

"_Okay." I sighed. "I won't deduct points from your house this time." I don't want to feel guilty if I did deduct her points. She looked so sad and lonely. I wouldn't add to her plate. "Off you go."_

"_Thank you." She stood up and dusted her skirt. She smiled at me then turned around and walked briskly. I hoped the other prefects won't see her lurking. Maybe she won't be caught anymore. It's already midnight and mostly the prefects ended their patrol by eleven._

_I didn't dare to say anything to you or to Harry. It might tainted my image of being a Gryffindor who hated the Slytherin most. So I just carried on like nothing happened._

_That was until when I saw her again at the same place. This time it was afternoon and most students were in Hogsmeade. We went home early that time since you told us that you need to finish some essay that was due on Monday. Harry was lurking around and stalking to Malfoy for God knows why. He was obsessed with the thought he was a death-eater already like his father. _

_She was there, looking down at the window. She observing someone from her point of view. I wanted to ignore by just walking past to her but I heard her sob. I turned my eyes to her again and I saw her wiped her tears. With that, I tapped her again. She turned around and scowled at me._

"_What do you want Weasel?" she snapped at me._

"_Whoa! No need to snap at me. I was just curious about you. You looked like the last time." I said backing my steps. She looked at me intensely. Her face softened._

"_Sorry." She said. I was surprised that she would apologized for her behavior. _

"_It's okay." I was about to turned away when she stopped me and grab my arms._

"_Wait." She said. She sighed heavily. She looked down at the floor again before she continue to talk. "Umm. . .Can I talk to you?" she asked. I was taken by her plead. I am not really good at listening to people. That's why I was the least person that people wanted to talk to. Mush to their emotion. But that time, I couldn't say no. It was just like if I decline I might hurt her more. So I sit down at the windowsill and looked at her. _

_She sighed first before she spoke. Her problem was about her family and Draco Malfoy. She was in a pureblood family in which most of them were cold hearted. She envy students who were in other houses mostly in Gryffindors. She knew that the students there have parents who can show their love to their child. That's why she hated most of us. She didn't hate us of being an individual but because of what we have back at home. In addition to that, she was also doomed for an arranged marriage like what most pureblooded family do. She was betrothed to Draco Malfoy before she was born. She didn't like the idea but she still hoped that it will not be a loveless marriage like her parents have. So she was glad that Draco reciprocated her feelings around third year. She thought that everything will turn out good but after a year of being together, he broke up with her. She reasoned out that they will be eventually be together since their marriage were arranged already. Malfoy did not falter. She believed that someone got his interest and will pursue her after their breakup. But she didn't receive any news about his new girl. _

_She was besotted to him. She was completely in love with him. She stood back and waited for him to come around. However, that time, Malfoy avoided not only her but all of his friends. She wondered if he got the girl and asked him to stay away from his friends. She then cried to me. I hugged her. All I could do is make her hush and tell her that everything will be alright. I didn't try to badmouth about Malfoy. It will not make sense and won't be related. I didn't know what is happening to Malfoy but it was his lost. Pansy was like any other girl. She has a heart that was broken by a guy. She was misjudged by people because of her house she was into. I hugged her tightly until she stopped crying._

_She looked at me and wiped her face. She smiled at me. I, in return, smiled at her. She stood up and dusted her skirt._

"_Thank you for listening to me." She said biting her lips. I stood up and pat her shoulder._

"_You're welcome." I smiled to her. "If you need someone to talk to, owl me." She, then turned and walked away. We built a small friendship after that. We talked about our problems. But she was talkative so she told me a lot from her. She was nice to me when were alone. She turned back to a mean person when she was with her friends. It that went for a month. I got busy with Quidditch practices. She got busy from school works. So we parted ways for few weeks._

_However, one day, as I have a free period and Harry not around, I visited our place again. She was there. She may not be crying this time but at the look in her face, she was about too._

"_Hi!" I greeted as I came near to her. She glanced up to me as I sit back at windowsill._

"_Hey!" she greeted. _

"_What's up? Got a problem?" I asked her. She just looked at me. She looked pale. I don't know why. She just nodded. She gulped. But her next move surprised me. She went closer to me and reached my lips. I was taken aback. I was lost in thoughts in what to do. I didn't kissed her back. She stopped and that her tears began to flow. _

"_You didn't like me too?" she asked._

"_No... I mean I like you. I was just lost." With that she kissed me again. I kissed her back and I heard moan escape her lips. She put her arms around my neck and straddled me. I slid my arms around her and held her closely to me. We went that for minutes and break away to catch some air. I looked into her hazel eyes. All I see was lust. I got excited but I don't know to start. She kissed me again and grinded her pelvis into mine. She pulled away and smirked. She noticed my hard on._

_She stood up and held me hands. We walked towards to the deserted corridor of seventh floor. The place was familiar. It was the location of Room of Requirements. We stared at the wall for a minute or two before the door appeared. She led me inside. I noticed first the bed. She held my hand and squeezed it. She led me to the bed and we sat down at the feathery bed. She looked at me intensely. I was nervous since I was still virgin. She smiled seductively and reached my lips again. I kissed her back and held her closely. She undo my tie and unbutton my uniform. She then unbuckled my belt and took off my trousers then my boxer only. She went to undo her uniform. I helped her take it off. I stared her like a predator. I kissed her again and feel her breast. I unclasped the hook of her bra. She threw it away. Her breast were ample for my satisfaction. I knead it as I kissed her neck. I went down to play with hear nipples with my thumb before sucking it. I heard her moan. With that, I was eager to please her more. I slid off her panty and threw it away. She then held my member. She stroke its length. I looked at her. She licked her lips before she talk._

"_I want you inside me." She said._

"_Can I please you first?" I asked in a rough voice. Our body were in heat that I might explode in any moment._

"_No. Please. Make me yours now." She plead. With that, I position myself at her entrance. I rub the head to her slit. I was already wet. I was nervous because it was my first time. I looked at her again. She smiled and nodded for reassurance. I slid into her slowly but surely. She's so warm, wet and tight. She gasped. I pulled out then thrust again. She moaned. I started in a slow pace before I go faster. It went like that for a few minutes before I could feel her insides clutched my length. She moaned loudly before I explode inside her. I slump to her balancing my weight against her. We both catch our breath. I rolled off her and settled at her side. _

_When we regain our strength, she snuggled to me and said "That was awesome. "Smiling as she look up to me. I held her closely. I don't know where we go from here but I don't want this to end. We stayed there for an hour before we decided to have dinner at the Great Hall. We parted ways as we got near the entrance of the Great Hall. That was one of the best day I had._

_We owled secretly as we hide in the shadows of the Hogwarts of our relationship. Yes. Lavender was first girlfriend I have officially. Pansy on the other hand was my dirty little secret. Well, I was also with her. We continued our illicit affair before the war starts. But we continue as soon as we met in Hogwarts when we got back to finish our year. I was in relationship with you. I tried to end it but we always itch and find ourselves lock in each other's embrace again._

_She ended it eventually before the official announcement of her engagement to Malfoy. I actually cared for her so I was hurt. I still want her for caresses and I itch for it. I tried so hard. But when we moved in together, I found a solution to my itchiness. _You._ Yes. It was harsh but it was the truth. I was happy in our relationship though it was actually lame. Our sexual activities never level up to my expectations. I always compared you to her. But I couldn't take off the fact that I am in love with you. My heart was happy of what we have. _

_I thought we already parted ways but due to recent happenings, I saw her again. We have received an intelligence report that the Parkinson is trading dark items. I volunteered to take the case in chance of meeting her again. Harry gave it away to me. At first, it was assigned to me alone. But we have a problem, we don't have solid evidence to throw them to Azkaban. That is when I pursued Pansy again. I want to lure her to trap. I told Harry about my plan. But he was hesitant. So I told him the truth. He was actually mad at me. But I defended myself that it was all in the past. I'll just use it for our advancement. But eventually, I was wrong. I was so hooked with her. There was no progress in our case. It's all because I was lured to temptation. I was happy that Malfoy dumped her. He broke his engagement with her recently. So I pursue her._

* * *

><p>"I thought you'll never catch us. "He sighed. "I was so into her that I even would want to leave you and our baby." I kept myself quiet all throughout his confession. My hand is fisting because of the anger that is building I me. <em>How could he think of that?<em> He still thought of leaving us.

"Why Ron?" I asked him. He looked at me again. Confusion registered to his face. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"I was afraid. If I leave you, I might lose all the things I have now." He reasoned out. I sighed. My tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he was that selfish.

"You are selfish, Ron." I told him. "You still didn't change. You still didn't grow up. I don't know what to do with you."

"I am really sorry, Hermione. I am really." I don't know if he's sincere. I don't trust his actions and words anymore. I have too much in my chest now. I want to cry this all.

"We are having a child soon. We have a pending marriage soon. You now, I want a happy family. I was happy that I am pregnant with your child. I can't forgive you right now at his moment. But I won't cancel our engagement because of her. I still want this to work. I will give you a chance, Ron. Please end you affair with her. If not for me, think of our child. Do this for our child." I stood up. I still balled my fist. I went near him and slap him hard. He was taken back. I turned around and went to the bedroom. I took my duffel bag and put some clothes in it. Before going out, I told him "I'll be back in few days. But I hope you two are done." With that I apparated away.

I went to one of the muggle hotel. I'll be staying here for few days. As I approached the door of my room, tears began to run down my face. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I opened the door of my room. I immediately threw my bag at the chair near my bed. I laid myself in the bed. I closed my eyes and reminisced all the early events. My chest were heaving as I cry harder. All the good things we had in the past were thrown away. He was a cheater and a liar. I gave my all to him. All of me. I felt like a shrinking wrecked ship. I don't know if I will be able to be fixed again. I already have solid plans for our future. Until when could I last? ]

I need someone to talk to. I think Ginny would be able to give me some advice. Tomorrow will be a fine day to visit. I need to get this off my chest. For now, I need some sleep. It won't do good to our child. _Merlin, help us._

_**AN: Oops! I need to cut this. Too long for a chapter. ;-) **_

_**Don't worry, I'll update soon.**_

_**Anyway, please review. Comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks! =)**_


	10. Chapter 10: My Brother

**Chapter 10: My brother**

**_AN: Sorry for a very long period of waiting. I hope you won't get mad at me. I have no valid excuse. Just been busy with my work._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. =P_**

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare. See how I'll leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling, we could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it to the beat. – Rolling in the Deep, Adele<em>

* * *

><p><em>I need someone to talk to. I think Ginny would be able to give me some advice. Tomorrow will be a fine day to visit. I need to get this off my chest. For now, I need some sleep. It won't do good to our child. Merlin, help us.<em>

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

It has been three days since I caught them in the act. Three days I've felt hell inside me. Three days I felt weak. Three days I felt wrecked. Three days I holed myself in my room in the muggle hotel I checked in. Three days that I felt alone.

_No_.

I have our baby. There was a child within me.

I was supposed to visit Ginny the day after the incident. But I didn't have strength to face her or even Harry. I hid myself from them. I hid myself from the shame I felt. I hid myself from the judgment of the people around me.

I was known as one third of the Golden Trio who defeated the dark wizard of all time, Voldemort. I was respected because I was the brain of the three. I was respected because I earned so much in my short period of my career. I was admired by many but I failed to the one I invested myself.

It shatters me to the fullest. It torn me apart. Never had imagined I would be this broken. Never had I imagined I will fell apart from it. Never had I imagined he will do this to me. Never had I imagined I will make myself indiscernible to the eyes of the ones I loved. I wonder how I ended up into this.

All I could see is them. Pansy and Ron in their heated tryst. All I could hear are their moans and heavy breathing. All I could remember is the story Ron told me. And all I did was slapped him after he told me their story. _Stupid_. I was stupid to just let it go. I was questioning myself now. Questioning my sanity after what happen.

_How am I going to be happy after all? Will I really be happy even the child is born? Will I build a happy family after this? Will I be that steadfast? What if he won't left her? What if he will leave us? What if he chose her instead of us? _These questions lingers in my mind.

I wrote to Sara, the department's secretary, to file me a week leave the night I checked in at the room. I told her that I need to fix some important family matters and put Angeline, my second in line healer in my department, as the officer in charge. So now, I was not bothered about leaving my work unattended.

I didn't want to sacrifice my work because of this shitty business Ron had with me. My life was ruined but I don't want my patients suffer from this. I was still a Healer and a professional one. No one could ever stop me from caring others. _Not even Ron._

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap. <em>I was awaken by tapping noise at the window glass. It was a white owl much like to Hedwig. It was Potter's owl. I stood up and went by the window. I opened it and let the owl clutch to my arms. There was a parchment attached to it. I took the parchment and put the owl at the window. I opened the letter and read its content. It was from Ginny.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Where are you? I was in St. Mungos this morning for my monthly checkup. Don't worry, James is fine. He's getting huge every day. I feel like a whale now. Ugh! _

_But anyway, I was about to visit you in your office but your secretary told me that you were on a week leave. I was surprised that you took that long leave. It's good for you and for the baby. I didn't hear anything from you for a while now. I hope you could drop by some time here and have a dinner with us. I wanted to speak with you too. I have an important matter to tell you._

_I miss you._

_Lovelots,_

_Gin_

I reread her letter again. I guess Ginny is going to tell me about Ron's infidelity. I would rather leave it behind for now. I was not ready yet. I wanted think about it first. Plan everything before I came back to him and to our so-called home.

However, if I won't talk to anyone soon, I might really go insane of thinking how to solve it. _Solving it_. I wished it was simple as a case problem of a patient. Or there is a logical reasoning behind it. But, it always leads me to nothing. What we have now is a predicament. Acceptance is the _only_ way. _But how? _How will I start? How will I face him? How will I forgive him? I took a deep breath and took a parchment in luggage. I have to see Ginny later.

* * *

><p>I was in the muggle London so apparating and using floo network is not an option. I have to travel in a muggle to get into the Potter's place. I took a cab going there and much to my dismay, it took me an hour or so since there was a heavy traffic or our way. Sometimes, I hate doing muggle things specifically the transportation. It wasted so much time and effort and money too!<p>

When I got there, I need to tap the wards first, since it was heavily warded. I was one of the few who knew how to get in without the help of the residence inside. When the house was in the view, I walked through the small gate and knocked at the door. First, I was reluctant to do it and I was thinking twice if now is the perfect time to talk to Ginny. But then, someone answered inside and opened the door. I was greeted by a heavily pregnant red haired woman.

"Hi Gin!" I greeted coolly.

""Mione!" She smiled and gave me a warm hug. "Come inside!" She led me to the hall and entered the living room when fireplace was located. I seated at the loveseat near the roaring fire. "Would you like some tea or something?" she smiled at me.

"Just water Gin." I smiled weakly at her. She went to the kitchen immediately. I looked around the place and observed. It seemed cozier now and homier. Before, it was dark and dull and looked like no one would even dare to live the place. Well, thanks to the Potters, it looked as good as new.

Ginny went back carrying a tray with water, tea and biscuits. She put it in the center table and set the tray aside. She took the water and gave it to me before sitting in the couch. "I missed you 'Mione! I haven't heard any from you in a while." She said.

"Sorry for that. I was busy and occupied." I blurted.

"Oh! Your work must be stressing you a lot. You looked tired and . . ." she trailed. I was about to open my mouth to open the topic about Ron but she continued. "I'm sorry Hermione." I was taken aback for her blunt apology.

"For w-what?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at her fingers while fiddling it.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked again.

"For everything he did."

"W-who?" I attempted to look confused but I choked.

She was silent for a minute before she looked again to me. Her eyes were now watery with tears. I felt a sudden guilt. I stopped breathing for a second. This was what I don't to happen. They're affected with this shitty doings of Ron.

"Ron." She blurted.

"What about Ron?" I asked faintly. I was afraid I might burst to cry in any moment. I was tired of bawling my eyes for him.

"He cheated on you." She sighed and her tears began to roll down to her cheeks. I stopped for a moment and gazed at her. I could feel the tension in me. My chest were heaving. I thought I was over with that fact but hearing it aside from Ron, it hurt more. I didn't talk. I didn't react. I noticed that my sight became blurred because if the tears. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I really want to hex him the time I had the knowledge of it."

"Don't." I said.

"Mio-"I cut her out.

"Don't apologize for him."

"But-"

"No but. I already knew." Saying it out hurts more. My tears starts to shed from my eyes and I wonder if it will stop soon.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Yes. I had suspicions. I heard Harry and him at his old room way back our last visit at the Burrow." I sighed first before continuing. "I actually confirmed it when I caught them in a heated tryst in our bed."

"You caught them!"

"Yes. It was three days ago. And I left."

"Hermione, you should have come to us. Where did you go? What happen after? Did you do something to _Pansy_?" I sighed again. I clutched my chest for I can't take the pain anymore. I started to sob. Then, an arms hugged me and rubbed my back. I cried again and again. I didn't know how long but it hurt so much. Her questions seems to be a trigger for another heartache.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I felt someone's caressing my face. It took me a minute to open my eyes completely to see the person. It was Harry.<p>

I was still in their couch. I must fell asleep while crying myself. I looked to Harry and smiled faintly.

"Hi." I said.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Kind of." I answered. I got off the couch and looked around. "Where's Gin?" I asked.

"Oh! She's in the kitchen. She's making dinner for us." He said.

"Um... I won't be staying for dinner, Har-"

"No." he cut me out firmly. "You stay here for dinner. You looked terrible and you look like you're not eating."

"No. I'm okay, Harry. Really. I-"

"I doubt it. Remember, you are bearing a child and I'm _worried_. We're _worried_ about you." He paused. "I should have done something before." He looked down at the floor.

"You don't have to do something Harry. It was his fault. It was his doings. I can't forgive him right now but I can't stand thinking my child won't having a father because of this." I patted his shoulder.

"You are really something, 'Mione." He, then, hugged me. "I can't stand him right now knowing he's hurting my sister."

"Okay. I'll stay for dinner." I brushed up my tears then smiled at him.

"Dinner is ready. Come on! The two of you!" Ginny came to us inviting us to the dining area. We got up as we followed her. Grimmauld place has changed a lot since Ginny moved in with Harry especially the kitchen. Before it was dark and dingy since Kreacher is the only help Harry got to maintain the place, now it was light and alive. Ginny spent a lot of her time renovating the place and kitchen is one of her favorite.

I seated beside Ginny as Harry help her seated. _How sweet of Harry!_ I thought. I hoped Ron was like that. At least, be thoughtful enough not just for me but for baby. When everyone is settled, I took the piece of pork chop seasoned by lemon sauce and sautéed broccoli. Ginny, aside from being good at Quidditch, she's a good cook too. _Lucky Harry!_

"So what are you going to do now, 'Mione?" asked Harry. Ginny nudged him by her elbow and glared at him. "Sorry."

"No. No. It's Okay Harry, Gin." I sighed and smiled at them. "I'll be going back tomorrow at our flat. I'll have to move on since I have an impending wedding to think of. I asked Ron to sort it out three days ago before I left. I just hoped he listen."

I don't know if he does but that all I could ask for right now. For him to do the right thing. I must face this or else I'll lose. I never lose. Never.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: It has been a long time. I missed writing this. I just hope I'll finish this before the holidays ends. Yay!<em>**

**_Anyway, please review. Comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks! =)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Pansy

**Chapter 11: Pansy**

_**AN: I'm trying to keep my promise of finishing this before the holidays end. However, it seems I can't. I'll just post what I can. I'll keep you posted dear readers. =)**_

_**Ron is still an ass. I don't hate him. But I hate his character here. Not good enough for our dear Hermione, right? Geez. Draco will be here soon. Of course, my beloved Draco. *sigh***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. =P**_

* * *

><p><em>So does she know I've been in that bed before? A thousand count, and not a single threaded truth. If I was just another girl, then I'm ashamed to say that I'm not over you. There's one thing I need to know. So call me, when you're not so busy just thinking of yourself. Do you ever think of me, when you lie? Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies. And I knew better, than to look in your eyes. They only pretend, you will be mine. And you know how you made me, believe. You had me caught in every web that you weaved. But do you ever think of me, when you lie? Lie down in your bed your bed of lies. – Bed of lies, Nicki Minaj<em>

* * *

><p>After the dinner I had with the Potter's, I went straight to the muggle hotel I was checked in to. I had packed my things again so I could be ready to leave and go back to our flat early in the morning. I was exhausted with turn of the events today. I need some rest. My baby would be complaining soon since I was stressed a lot. I better tire myself tonight.<p>

As soon as I laid down myself in the bed, I thought of the things I need to do first tomorrow. I thought of sending Ron a letter but I did not. If this engagement and our baby means to him, he should be there in our house waiting for us. If he really want me back to get things work out, he must leave Pansy for good. No more interruptions. No more infidelity. No more dishonesty. All things must sort out tomorrow. With heavy thought, I closed my eyes and sighed for exhaustion.

* * *

><p>It was raining hard when I apparated in front of flat. I was nervous of what will be the outcome of this. <em>Will Ron be truly honest to me now? Will he truly leave Pansy? Will he choose me? Choose us?<em>

I felt a thug pain in my lower abdomen. I was so stressed and our child is suffering with all of this. I must finish this.

I opened the door of our flat and was welcomed by an eerie of silence. Ron was not home. _Where was he?_ I asked myself. _Fuck!_ I observed the place looking first at the small living room then turned to the kitchen. It was still same before I left. I checked our bedroom and the bathroom and still not like someone touched and used it for days. _Where was he?_ I asked again. Fuming with anger inside me for the series of thoughts that was forming into my head. _Was he with Pansy?_ I was a fool then. Believing he could change. Believing he will leave her for good. Believing he will choose us.

With so much anger that filled me in, I threw my luggage at the corner of our bedroom. I sat at the edge of our bed and cried myself. I couldn't believe he left me for her. _Fuck Ron! Fuck him!_ I stared at the ring he gave to me. I slid it out of my finger and fiddled it to my fingers while staring at it. I want to throw it away. I want it gone and be gone away from him. But I remember all the memories we shared together. We were so good. We had fun. We were so happy. Where are those happiness now? Was I really happy? Was he really happy with me? Or was it a farce event because he lied? Was it?

"'Mione?" a familiar voice called outside the room. It was Ron. I got up immediately and went outside. He was here. I launched myself to him as soon as I saw him and cried while I pound my fist to his chest. "Love, I'm so sorry." He paused. "Shh. . . I'm really sorry." He pat my back as he calmed me down. I realized that I was so in love with him that he broke me into pieces when he lied and cheated to me.

"You bastard! You lied and cheated!" I continued to pound my fist to his chest. "I hate you so much but. . ."I paused as I sobbed. "I still love you."

"I'm really sorry love. I really do. I already sorted it out. We'll move on from this. I promise that it won't happen again. I won't see her anymore. I ended our thing as I realized I can't live without you in my life. I can't live acting like a bastard since I'll be a father soon. I'm sorry love. I really do." With that, I stopped hurting him and sobbed harder. He, then kissed my temple and hushed me to calm down. He hugged me tighter and guided me to the couch.

I felt calmer now as he hug me. I thought this will be our end. I thought that he left me for her. I still could dream of our happiness for the future with our bundle of joy.

* * *

><p>We were fine after that day. He now came home early and been sweet since then. True to his word, he dropped the Parkinson's case. He relieved himself as Harry's partner just for the case. Molly had been livid to Ron when she knew that I left because of what I had seen. However, she has been grateful because I still accepted his son. With all the happenings, we still went to plan our wedding.<p>

Our wedding. It will be simple like the other Weasley's wedding just the way I want it. We planned to be the same as Bill and Fleur's had. A white tent will erect in the backyard of the Burrow. There will only few people invited. It would be less than fifty persons, I think. I hope my parents were here. I hoped my father will give me a way to one of my important day. I palmed the small bump in my tummy. I was on my third month. I already bought things for our nursery. We still planned to stay at our apartment after the wedding. We couldn't afford a house yet since our savings was not yet enough but we planned to have in the future.

Days becomes weeks becomes month. And finally, the day of our wedding. Just I have said, it was just simple and intimate. We invited a few people just to share this happiest moment of our life. We held it at the backyard of the Burrow. Everything seems so perfect. It seems so. I still missed my parents. I hoped my father would walk me in the aisle and hand me to Ron. I just wished it. But I can't leave now. I can't leave Ron.

* * *

><p>I was in the flat in the morning just to get the something before I prepare for the wedding in the afternoon. I also need to keep our flat protected before we left for our honeymoon. This has become my habit since the war. I rub my stomach as I touch the little bump. My tummy is showing a little since I was almost five months now. I smiled to myself. Everything has been set accordingly.<p>

As I went to the bedroom, I heard a loud pop outside our flat. I checked immediately who followed me. However, as I near to the door, I was thrown to the wall by the loud explosion. My head had bumped to the hard wall and I blacked out.

My head hurt as I woke up. I felt something wet at my temple. I rub it and tasted. It was blood. Then, I sat up immediately and touched my tummy. I was nervous to what may happen to our baby. I still had a bump. It means that I still have my baby in me. I hugged myself and observed the place where I was. It was a small, dark and dingy. I felt a chain at my ankle and that was then I realized I was held as a prisoner by whom, I don't know.

I remembered the earlier happenings today. Everything seemed to be blurred in my mind. I wanted to know who did this. I wanted to know my abductor's identity. I cringed as I felt a stomach pain. I rub my tummy where the bump is. I was worried something might happen to our baby. I hoped Ron and Harry was looking for me. It would be hours since I was gone. I hoped they found me soon.

I looked for my wand at robe but it wasn't there. I got panic. _How will I get out this place?_ Then, the door open. A person was holding a lamp. I tried to look at whoever it was but a female voice rang up. A very familiar voice.

"Oh good! You're awake!" she said sarcastically. I tried to look at her again. But the convergence of light and dark shadows her.

"Who are you?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"You don't know me?" she laughed. "You know me very well Mudblood!" Then I realized who she was. Pansy.

"Parkinson." I blurted.

"Oh yes. It's me." She said smugly. "The mistress of your fiancé."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What I want?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked her again.

"What do I want from you?"

"Stop repeating what I am saying Parkinson. I know you're not stupid! Stop this! Let me out. It's my wedding. Our wedding!"

"You know Mudblood, in your condition, I won't raise voice to your kidnapper." She said innocently.

"Then what are you doing this?"

"Oh just for fun." She laughed.

"For fun!?" I paused. "You're doing this for fun?" What's wrong with you? . . . You know very well I am pregnant-"

"You are not the only pregnant here Granger." She cut me out. I slacked my jaw to my shocked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked faintly.

"You are not the only pregnant here." She paused and walked towards me then got near my face. "I am pregnant with Ronald's child also." I was shocked. My heart twitched. I felt a thug pain. I couldn't believe to what I was hearing.

"That can-can't be true." I said hesitatingly.

"Yes it is true, Granger. I was eight weeks along."

"NO!" I cried as my heart melts with the truth. "You're lying!"

"Suit yourself."

"Then why are you doing this to me? You tell that to Ron!" I shouted.

"I already did, Granger! I already told him about my condition and you know what he said. . .He said that he already has a child with you and he loves you so much that he won't bother with my condition. Then he left me. LEFT ME!" she cried. "He left me like that. Like I am nothing compared to you. People I loved left me for you!" she point her wand at me sent a torture curse. I cried in agony as I felt needles of searing pain all throughout my body. "You know, when your child is gone or if you're gone, he'll come back to me. He'll love me now for sure." She laughed like a madman.

"Please. . .please. . .stop." I plead with my hoarse voice. "Not my child. Please."

"You must suffer like Iid, Granger!" she sent the same curse again and I felt every limbs of my body extracted painfully. "You are a hindrance to my happiness." I couldn't understood what she's rambling on about since I felt exhausted and painfully in pain. I felt a gush of liquid between my legs. I could see my blood through that pastel skirt I was wearing. "You have taken my first love. I was already engaged to him. But he broke the betrothal contract because of some petty excuse but I know it was you the reason behind it! Ever since you came to my life! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" She sent another curse. I couldn't breathe anymore. The pain is so much to take.

But I need to fight her. I need to protect my child. I couldn't live knowing my child was killed. She then got near me. With all the strength I still have, I grab her ankle and whisked her away. She slipped and her wand fell from her hand. I reached for it and sent a body bind curse to her. I felt so weak and exhausted. I unlocked the chain and got out the door. I tried to walk outside the small cottage. It was located somewhere in the middle of an unknown forest. I tried my best walk further away from the house before I apparated at the burrow.

I landed outside the front door. My eyes were already closing when I heard the door opened and someone cried my name. Everything faded in black after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh Pansy! Who are you talking about? <strong>_

_**Anyway, I'll post soon.**_

_**Anyway, please review. Comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. Thanks! =)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Heart of Steel

**Chapter 12: A Heart of Steel**

_**AN: I just saw an article regarding Tom's new movie that will be release next year. And I said oh my! I forgot finish my story. Anyhow, here I am, trying to fit my writing into my schedule. Geez! I wished I was born a millionaire so all I need to do is write all day long. **_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. =P**_

* * *

><p><em>The moment is just right. You'll see fire in their eyes, because he's stronger than you know. A heart of steel starts to grow. – Superheroes, The Script<em>

* * *

><p>"Doctor Wilkins?" I snapped my gaze to the person who called me. A tear slid in my left check. The nurse freckled face frowned with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked.<p>

I turned my face away from her and wiped the tear with my palm. "Yes." I answered. "Nothing to worry." I smiled faintly at her.

"Oh. Okay." She looked still unconvinced. "Um. . . Anyway, Mr. Parks wanted to see you now in his office."

"Okay. I'll go in a few minutes. Thank you." I turned away to calm myself and sighed heavily. I went straight to my office as a head of the Obstetrician and Gynecology department. It was two years already when I landed the job as a physician in St. Luke's Medical Center and six months ago, I was promoted as the head to the department. It was the same when I was I healer in St. Mungos. I didn't intend to be promoted as early as that but I wanted everything be perfect and that landed me to promotion. What I really intended top was get myself busy every now and then so I won't remember the past where I am running from. And what happened earlier lead me to remember all the memories and pain. I closed my eyes again and let it all rushed in.

_After I returned to Burrow, I never knew what happened to me. All I remember was when I woke up and everything changed. I was in room the same time I fainted. There was no one around and then I thought back what happen. I closed my eyes and as series of scene flooded upon to me. I got up immediately when I remembered the torture curse threw at me by Pansy, the gushes of blood and the pain. I held myself and sobbed at the scary event occurred. Then, I felt empty and a thug pain twinge in my heart. I rub my tummy immediately but I could feel no bump. No! My baby is gone. I couldn't feel him inside me. I sobbed harder and screamed._

_A person rushed in immediately and hugged me. He hushed me to calm down. It was Harry. All I felt is sorrow and pain of losing my first child. I thrashed away from him to get away. He called the mediwitches and told them to get a potion for me to calm down. A mediwitch held me and forced me to drink the damn potion and slowly I felt sleepy. Before I zoned out, I heard Harry talking to someone and letting her know that I fell asleep again._

_It was he damn sunlight woke me up from sleeping. I looked around if someone was with me. I saw Harry. Then, I realized Ron was not here. Where was he? I thought. I looked outside and saw a black butterfly at the window. Elders said that when a black butterfly visited you, it means a soul of someone you love visiting you. Tears began to trail down at my face. That butterfly could be my child. I felt lonely as ever._

_A hand rub my shoulder and hushed me up. I looked up at the person. It was Harry. He was crying also. I wiped my tears away. I got up and hugged him. He's the brother I never had. He was the only person could understand me. He was the person helped me all throughout. I hugged him tightly. He told me to ask anything happen and to tell him who did this to me. I didn't bother to ask and but I told him everything. They thought I was abducted by rouge death eaters who are still not thrown to Azkaban. I told him about Pansy and Ron's child. I told him not to throw Pansy to prison since she is pregnant. It would be unfair to their child. I told him not to bother with it. I told him to tell Ron that I would not marry him anymore and the wedding is off. I asked him if he could hide me from everyone. I don't want to see anyone except him. I told him that I need time to recuperate with my life to move on. _

_He was hesitant at it but I told him that I needed him to trust me. Then, I told him that I'll plan to go far away from them after I recover from the hospital. I told him I might look for my parents and bring their memories back. I told him I'll leave magic for good. Then, that was the last time I saw him. I never looked back. It was then that I read in the prophet that disappear and no one knew where I am to be found. _

_I concealed myself from the Wizarding world. I changed my name to Miranda Wilkins, daughter of Monica and Wendell Wilkins. The named my parents used in Australia. I moved to New York where my father owned a unit. I settled here for two months to adjust myself with place and going back to being a muggle. When I got bore, I enrolled myself in a university. I thought I will enroll myself as a first year but then luck was at my side, I was enrolled as fourth year student of medicine. The dean in the Health Sciences is a witch and she helped a lot of witch and wizard who wanted to practice muggle medicine. After a year and half, I graduated as Summa Cum Laude and immediately hired by the Director of St. Luke Medical Center. The hospital was known as the largest and have the mostly skilled physicians in U.S._

_I recovered from then on but did not bother to look back. I was happy with my work. Suitors have been around but I cared none of them. Once was enough. I won't let it happen to me again. I won't let someone do the same thing Ron did to me. _

_The only person I still communicated with occasionally was Harry. As I have said, he was a brother to me. I was a godmother to his first child with Ginny. I never saw the kid ever since he was born. I don't like to remember that I almost have someone like him. I never asked anything from Harry with regards to Ron. I simply don't want him in my life anymore. I blamed him for the child I lost. I blamed him for losing a family I almost had with him. _

I was pathetic and weak before because of the damn love. It did nothing good to me. I also blamed magic for I lost everything I have. I lost my parents, my childhood innocence, the first boy I ever loved, my first child and the family I almost have. But now I took everything as business. No feelings required. My work kept me busy. I never gone out with someone. I always went with co-workers or just few friends I made here in New York. Even when I handle patients, I always look at their faces with nothingness. Looking at them with blank face and fake smile whenever they are happy with news of being pregnant. Congratulations are always like a monotone greetings for the newly born. I didn't even bother to sympathize for those who had their lost like mine. It was then I made my heart steel to any feelings. I was known as a cold-hearted person. No one would even budged to get close to me. It was I portray myself. I, Miranda Wilkins, will never be Hermione Granger again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I started this chapter as long ones but I have to cut the other half. I want it for another chapter. <strong>_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
